


Coming Home

by madpatmoo123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpatmoo123/pseuds/madpatmoo123
Summary: It had been two years since Veronica had left Riverdale. She was now returning home, returning to her friends and family, returning to Archie.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the car, she immediately made her way straight into the lobby of the apartment building her mom lived in. Where she used to live. Heading up to the apartment, she shrieked when she saw her mom, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. She felt herself being squeezed by her mum, and laughed through her tears. It had been two very long years away from Riverdale, and from her mom. While she saw her father frequently during his work visits to New York, her mom nearly never ventured back to their old city, and when she did Veronica always seemed to be away. 

Smithers had brought her bags up as she crashed down onto the couch, as her mom talked a mile a minute about everything she had missed. During her two years away she had cut off all ties with Riverdale, apart from her parents. It was only when her mother had told her that Betty and Jughead were getting married, and that Betty had asked Hermione to ask Veronica to attend the wedding, that Veronica finally considered coming back. 

"Is Pop's still open?" Veronica asked eagerly.

"But of course!" Hermione replied. Veronica smiled, grabbing the phone to place an order for their dinner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling down the hood of her coat, Veronica entered Pop's Diner. Walking down the aisle, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Betty, Jughead and Archie sat in a booth. Waving at Pop, she made her way over to her former friends. 

"How're the onion rings in this place?" she asked, unable to stop a smile spreading across her face.

Betty turned round, and her jaw dropped open. Jumping out of her seat, the two girls hugged each other tightly, both crying. When they finally pulled apart, Veronica grabbed Betty's left hand and admired the sparkling ring on her fourth finger. 

"It's beautiful!" she told her, before looking over her shoulder at Jughead. Both boys were now standing. 

"Congratulations, guys", Veronica said, hugging Jughead and smiling. 

"It's nice to see you." Jughead said, sounding fairly sarcastic, which made Veronica laugh slightly. 

Turning to Archie, Veronica was suddenly lost for words, unsure what to do. Her awkwardness was fairly obvious to the group, but Archie quickly hugged her, and said it was good to see her again, which Veronica appreciated and responded to with "You too, Archie."

Pop then appeared behind her with a bag of food, and Veronica was reminded that her mom was waiting outside for her. Bidding goodbye to the group, she paid for her food and was almost out the door, when she heard Betty shouting after her.

"Veronica! Will you be a bridesmaid?" she asked. Veronica turned slowly, and almost felt like crying again.

"Of course!" she called back. "Thank you, Betty!"

Before climbing into her mother's car, Veronica glanced through the window to the group, and felt a small stab of remorse. They were all laughing, and Veronica realized she had missed them more than anything. When she left at 19 she had been stupid and naive, and returning back at 21, she wondered why they weren't more bitter towards her. As selfish as it was, it hurt her a little to know that life had carried on without her. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind, determined to make the best of being back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Veronica had left Riverdale two years ago, both Betty and Jughead were completing a journalists degree at the college the next town over. They were also both on the verge of moving in together. Now that she had returned, she found they were both working for the local paper, and had moved into a sweet apartment on the outskirts of Riverdale.

"And this is the bathroom," Betty said, opening the door and giving Veronica a flash of the inside. "I know it's small but -"

"Betty, it's perfect! So cute!" Veronica interrupted. "When did you move in?"

"About 10 months ago. It was the first one we viewed, and we didn't bother going to look at the others." Betty replied. Veronica could see why.

"I need to find an apartment," she mused. "What real estate agent did you use?"

"You're staying?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. I do know I need my own place however, I forgot how much my mom can drive me crazy!" Veronica joked.

"Not to be weird, but Archie needs a roommate." Betty interjected. Veronica looked at her sharply. "Hey, it's just an option. It would be cheaper than getting your own place."

"I'll think about it." Veronica said. "I can't even bear to have a conversation with Archie alone at the moment, let alone live with him."

"It's been two years, V. You're both mature adults." Veronica looked at her. "Well, you're a mature adult."

Both girls dissolved into giggles. And that is how Jughead found them, two hours later, laughing and gossiping, just like old times. He watched them for a minute, and tried to convince himself that Veronica being back was a good thing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Betty's at around 5 o'clock, Veronica was about to head home when she decided to make a detour to Pop's. She really fancied some fries and a milkshake. Entering the diner, she went straight up to the counter and ordered her food. Turning and then leaning against the countertop, she spotted Archie sitting in a booth. Giving him a small wave, she pondered whether or not to go over. Her internal battle was answered when he waved her over.

"Hi," she said, taking a seat opposite him. "How're you doing?"

By the time her food arrived, the conversation was flowing as if she had never left, as if she had never broken his heart. Archie even ordered another drink. Soon the topic of how long she was staying came up.

"So, will you head back to New York after the wedding?" Archie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know", Veronica replied. "I haven't got a job back in New York, I quit a month ago."

"Where were you working?"

"Well, I just finished my second year of studying law at university, and am on a four month break, so I was just working at a coffee shop." Veronica told him.

"Wow. Veronica Lodge working at a coffee shop." Archie said, laughing. Veronica joined in. 

"I know, it's crazy. I barely made enough to live in this shitty one bed apartment. I was adamant that I would not rely on my parents for everything." Veronica said, looking down at the table. When she looked back up, Archie was looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing", he said, looking away. "You've just changed so much."

Veronica smiled softly, wanting to turn the conversation away from this odd vibe it was taking. 

"Anyway, not to be weird or anything", she started, while Archie looked slightly alarmed. "Betty said you were looking for a roommate?" 

"Yeah, I am. You interested?" 

"Yes, I really need to get out from my parents apartment. However much I love my mother, I really hate living with her." Veronica said. 

"Sure thing, Ronnie. I'll pick you up from your mom's apartment tomorrow morning and you can check it out."

Her heart ached when he called her Ronnie. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Veronica woke to a text from Archie, saying he would be at her apartment by 10. She got up and ready quickly and ate breakfast with her mother, while filling her in on her plans to rent with Archie. 

"Veronica, just, be careful." Hermione warned her daughter, knowing how things ended with Archie last time.

"Mom, are you worried about me or Archie?" Veronica questioned teasingly. 

"Honey, you broke his heart when you left last time. Just please don't get either yours or his hopes up for anything, if you aren't even sure you're going to be staying yet." 

Veronica looked into her cereal, slightly abashed. The topic of leaving Archie had not come up with anybody yet, but she knew it would. Eventually she would have to try to explain why she left Riverdale two years ago, even if she didn't really know the answer herself. 

Soon there was a knock on the door, and she opened it to find Archie standing there. He smiled when he saw her. 

"Ready?" 

"Let me grab my bag."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really like it, Archie." Veronica told him, after he gave her the tour. His apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a nice sized kitchen and living area. It was much nicer than she expected and a hundred times better that her tiny apartment in New York. "Much cleaner than I expected, as well!" she teased. 

Archie laughed, "I tidied it for you." he admitted. "So, do you want to move in?"

"I would love to, if that's okay with you?" Veronica replied. Archie nodded. "Do you own it, or are we splitting the rent?"

"I own it." he told her. Veronica raised her eyebrows. "I took over the construction business when my dad left town. It's doing better than ever." Archie explained, and she nodded.

"Congratulations, Archie." Veronica said. "When did your dad leave town?"

"He and my mom decided to give it another go, but she wouldn't move to Riverdale. He lives in Chicago with her now." 

Veronica didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. Of course, every child dreams of their parents getting back together after a divorce, and she knew that Archie wanted them back together, but that was when he was 16. Now 21, she wondered how he felt. 

"I'm happy for them, Ronnie, honestly." he said, perhaps reading the expression on her face. "They seem much happier as well."

"Good, Archie, I'm glad", Veronica replied. "So, do you mind if I move my stuff in today?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 8 o'clock that night, Veronica had moved in. She had left most of her stuff in Riverdale when she had left two years ago, and she had recruited Betty and Jughead to help her and Archie move it all in. They were now all sipping champagne, that Veronica had run out to buy, out of glasses that Veronica had also had to buy, as Archie had no champagne flutes. She had found that mildly hilarious. 

Soon, Archie had cracked open a beer, favoring that over the bubbly champagne. He offered one to Jughead and Betty, but they declined, and left, as they had wedding preparation early the next day with Alice. Veronica finished the bottle of champagne, and accepted a beer from Archie. 

Crashed on the couch, Veronica and Archie sat sipping their beers in silence, until Veronica began to feel tired. She stood up.

"Thank you, Archie, for letting me move in." she began. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You didn't have to, after everything, you know. So, I really appreciate that. And I'm sorry." she finished, rushing the last bit, and then left the room. 

Entering her room, she closed the door and leaned her forehead against it, calming her breathing, before getting ready for bed. Darting across the hall, she quickly brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom, and then went back to her room and climbed into bed. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Veronica was slightly confused as to where she was, before remembering that she was in Archie's, and now hers, apartment. She immediately went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, before venturing out into the kitchen. On her way, she saw Archie's bedroom door was open, and seeing as he was nowhere to be found, guessed he was at work. 

That reminded Veronica - she needed a job. She decided to focus on finding a job today, and would ask in Pop's and a couple of bars that Archie had told her had opened up recently. She had bar work experience from New York. Getting dressed, she printed a few copies of her CV, grabbed her bag and headed out. She texted Betty to wish her luck with her wedding prep this morning, and also told her what she was doing today. Betty replied saying thank you and good luck as well. 

Pop said he would hire her now if she wanted, but Veronica felt like she needed to try the other places as well. Thanking him, she said she would get back to him. The first bar was not hiring, but the second invited her to an interview at that moment, which she accepted. It went well, and they asked her back that evening for a trail shift. Veronica agreed to come back later, and left feeling rather happy. 

Veronica had now been out for most of the day, as it was now 3 o'clock. She decided to head back home, as she was due back at the bar at 8 o'clock that evening. 

Letting herself in the door, she placed her bag down on the table by the door, and went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. 

"Who's there?" Veronica suddenly heard someone call. She turned around sharply, to see a dark-haired girl standing in the kitchen doorway. 

"Who are you?" Veronica said at the same time the girl said it. 

"I'm Archie's friend" the girl said, as Veronica said "I'm Archie's roommate"

"I'm Veronica," she said, sticking her hand out. 

"Chloe." the girl replied, shaking her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come across as rude earlier."

"No, you were fine. I only moved in last night anyway." Veronica explained. 

The two soon got talking, and Veronica found herself liking Chloe, although she guessed that things weren't entirely platonic between Archie and Chloe. That made her feel weird, but she pushed those feelings down, and focused on getting to know the girl. When Archie got home an hour later, he found them laughing over cups of coffee in the kitchen. 

"Hi guys", Archie said, entering the kitchen and getting a Coke out of the fridge, looking slightly wary. "You alright?"

They both beamed back at him, and his face relaxed a little. 'Definitely sleeping together' Veronica thought, as she watched Chloe watch Archie. 

"Right, I need to get ready for tonight, guys", seeing Archie's confused expression, Veronica clarified "Got a trial shift in one of the new bars."

"Nice, Ronnie, well done!" Archie congratulated her. She smiled, and left the room for her bedroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 7 o'clock Veronica was ready. Having worked in bars before, she knew there was never a strict uniform code, so she dressed simply in black jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was down and she did her makeup nicely. She liked feeling confident.

Archie and Chloe were in the living area, and she shouted in to them that she was off. They called back good luck and she left the apartment. She didn't like the thought of them alone in the flat together, but knew she would never be able to justify why, and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. 

By the time she arrived, she was a in a better mood. She introduced herself to the two other people working tonight, Harry and Charlie, both very attractive men, Veronica noticed. Once Charlie had shown her round the bar, and where all of the basic things were kept, he encouraged her to watch for the first hour, as it was never that busy. 

Charlie was right about it not being busy, so they used the hour to talk and get to know each other. They were both really nice, and very funny. Harry was 21, and dark-haired while Charlie was 23 and blonde. Both lived fairly nearby. Harry was attending the same college that Betty and Jughead went to, completing a politics degree, while Charlie had graduated from a college in Chicago, with a degree in English literature. 

As the bar started to fill up, Veronica jumped into action, and although slightly slower than the other two, she coped pretty well. At about 12:30AM, everybody had gone, and Harry left, while Veronica offered to stay to help Charlie close up. 

"How're you getting home?" Charlie asked Veronica, as they stood in the street while he locked the main door and pocketed the keys. 

"I walked here", Veronica said. To be honest she hadn't really thought about how she was getting home. She wondered if Archie would mind if he had to pick her up. 

"Well, you're not walking home. I'll drop you." Charlie offered. Veronica accepted gratefully, not wanting to wake Archie up, as he most probably had work in the morning. 

It was only a ten minute drive back to her place, and she thanked Charlie profusely, before letting herself in. Chloe's shoes were still by the door, Veronica noticed, and she sighed, hoping they were finished. She took her own shoes off, and stood for a moment in the hallway, listening. She was met with silence, thank God. 

She immediately went and got ready for bed, feeling exhausted from her shift. Both Charlie and Harry said they would tell the boss that she should be hired, which she was grateful for. So hopefully, Veronica thought, she would wake up with a job. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Veronica did indeed wake up with a text from Charlie. They had swapped numbers the night before. His text was letting her know that she got the job, and her shift schedule was being made up for next week. As it was Thursday, he explained that her shifts would officially begin next Monday, when she would be written into the rota. The text put Veronica in a very good mood, and even seeing both Archie and Chloe sat at the kitchen table couldn't dampen it. 

Veronica waggled her eyebrows at Archie behind Chloe's back, and he looked slightly awkward, but Veronica shook her head and laughed, and his face relaxed into a smile. 

"How was your trial shift, Ronnie?" Archie asked. 

"It went really well, thank you. I got the job! I start on Monday." Veronica replied excitedly, as she texted Charlie back to thank him. 

They both congratulated her, before Chloe decided to head home. By the time Veronica had got ready, she had left. 

"So, are you and Chloe official?" Veronica asked Archie. He shook his head.

"No, it's a very casual thing. You don't mind her coming over, do you?" he questioned. "I could always go to hers if you don't like it."

"No, no, you're fine honestly. I don't mind", she said. Veronica didn't know whether she was lying or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the wedding is two weeks today?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, on the Saturday night." Betty said. "The reception will be at my parents house afterwards."

"We shall party hard, and then Jughead will take you home and fuck you senseless."

"Veronica!" Betty gasped.

"Oh please. You'll be married by then. You'll be wanting it and all." Veronica laughed. "On the topic, have you met Archie's latest squeeze, Chloe?"

"Chloe? I thought he was still on Hannah", Betty mused. Veronica's heart sunk slightly. "Oh, V, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything -. I thought you were done with him?"

"No, I am B. Anyway, it's not like I was celibate in New York, so nothing to complain about. Honestly." Veronica said, catching the pitying look on her friends face. 

"It's just, look, V, he was a mess after you left. I thought we'd lost him for good", Veronica listened to Betty talking, feeling guiltier by the second. "This is not a lecture, but you can't come back and immediately feel sorry for yourself, when we've spent the past two years repairing Archie after you tore him apart."

"I know", Veronica said quietly. "I didn't mean to come across that way." 

Betty watched her friend, looking so small and fragile. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around Veronica that she felt the wracking sobs that had taken over her body. 

"I'm not here to get him back, but I regret leaving him in the first place, B." Veronica sobbed in her arms. "I was so, so stupid."

Betty hugged her best friend and felt her heart breaking along with her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veronica returned home Archie was not there, giving her the opportunity to jump into the shower and straight into bed, even though it was only 7 o'clock in the evening. She felt miserable, and didn't want to see anyone again until she regained some dignity. She had apologized profusely to Betty for her embarrassing breakdown and left almost immediately. 

She soon fell asleep, and didn't wake until 1AM, when she heard Archie coming in. He was loud, and drunk by the sounds of it. And, he was talking to someone. Brilliant, Veronica thought, he's brought someone back. She could hear them clattering about, and willed herself back to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Veronica woke in a foul mood. She got ready quickly and left the apartment before Archie woke up, and headed straight for Pop's. She was there by 9:30AM. Ordering a coffee, she took a seat at the counter.

Veronica was pretty angry with herself. She had allowed herself to be sucked back into stupid teenage thoughts again. She could not take much more of this. After Betty and Jughead's wedding, she was going back to New York. She wouldn't spend the remainder of her time off in Riverdale, but head straight back. That would restore her sanity. 

Suddenly, her phone bleeped. Glancing at it, she had received a text from Charlie, with her schedule for the next two weeks. Veronica was looking forward to returning to work, and seeing some new people for a change. She was happy to find it was her and Charlie working tomorrow evening, working 6PM till close. 

Still angry for allowing herself to get upset over Archie, she decided to buy a new outfit to wear to work tomorrow. Maybe she would attract the attention of an attractive customer, or maybe Charlie himself. She jumped on a bus to the next town, and went shopping, a brilliant stress reliever in her opinion. 

By the time she was ready to head home, she had bought a few new items of clothing. She was going to wear a black boob tube tomorrow night with high-waisted black jeans. A bit glamorous for work she knew, but she didn't care. On the bus back home, she checked her phone and found a few texts from Betty and Archie. 

Archie was wondering where she was, and Betty, having obviously heard that she was MIA from Archie, was asking if she was okay. Betty also offered to have Veronica stay at hers for a few days, which Veronica was grateful for, but politely declined. Remembering Betty's words about having to repair Archie after she left, Veronica imagined Jughead was not entirely happy with her. Thinking of that, on top of Veronica and Jughead's already fragile relationship, she did not want him to dislike her more than he already appeared to do. She guessed that Betty had told him about their conversation yesterday, and did not want him to think that she was feeling sorry for herself in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next morning Veronica had shaken herself out of her funk and returned to her normal self. She decided to go grocery shopping, as Archie never had any food in his fridge. She bought enough food to last them about a week, and returned home. When she was putting all of the food away, she noticed that Archie had left his lunch in the fridge. It made her laugh that he made himself lunch everyday, but she felt bad for him when she saw it in the fridge. Glancing at the clock she saw it was gone 12 o'clock, and decided to take his lunch to him. 

As she had to walk it was lucky that Archie's apartment was not too far from the construction site. Most mornings Archie would walk as well. Upon arrival, she was slightly shocked by the changes to the site. Archie was obviously doing really well in charge. She found his office easily, and knocked on the door. Entering when he called "Come in", she waved his bagged lunch at him. 

"Look what I have", she sung, before throwing it over to him. 

"Thank you, Ronnie", he said, catching the bag. "You didn't have to do that."

"No big deal", she shrugged. "You've done a really good job here, Archie. I mean it."

He smiled at her, before telling her to sit down. "You can stay for a bit if you want, I've not got much to do today."

"Clearly very bored", Veronica said. 

"We can just hang out, you know. There doesn't have to be an excuse or circumstance."

"I know, I was just joking." Veronica said quietly. 

Veronica spent a couple more hours at his office, until Archie got called out to talk to a client. She went home then, remembering she had work that night. Archie still wasn't home by 6 o'clock, so Veronica walked to the bar, where Charlie was already there. 

"Evening", she greeted him, smiling wickedly when he stared at her. She knew how she looked. 

The shift seemed to drag, but you could've cut the sexual tension between the two with a knife. By the time they were closing the bar they had had a few drinks each, and Veronica felt like fire was running through her veins. As Charlie locked the door of the bar, she pushed him against it. 

"Come back to mine?" she offered. He stared at her, before leaning forward to kiss her. 

The journey back to hers took no time, and Charlie kept his hand on her knee the whole time, rubbing his thumb over her skin, driving her crazy. She unlocked the door of the apartment, pulling him in, while he whispered stupid stuff in her ear, making her laugh. 

"Shh, my roommates home." she told him, before leading the way to her bedroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie heard the door open around 1.30AM. Now knowing that Veronica had got home safely, he turned over to finally get some sleep, but stopped when he heard whispering and laughter. It got closer and slightly louder, until he heard her bedroom door shut. 

Sighing, he realized she had brought someone home. 'Who cares', he thought, angry at himself. He fell asleep trying to convince himself that he didn't. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke in the morning, he texted his second-in-command that he was taking the morning off. After he brushed his teeth, he entered the kitchen. Veronica was up, and alone. 

"Morning", she said, placing a cup of coffee down in front of him. He yawned in response. "It's Betty and Jughead's rehearsal dinner this Saturday."

"Shit, I'd forgotten about that. Will I have to wear my suit?" 

"Yes, I think so", she replied. "That reminds me, I need to talk to Betty about my bridesmaid dress. I might go and see her later. You're best man, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, cocky." she said, laughing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veronica texted Betty about her dress, Betty decided to invite all of her bridesmaids round that night, so that Veronica could meet them all. She had to get Archie to drop her off and was the last to arrive. Betty had three bridesmaids in total, including Veronica. The other two were girls in Betty's class in college, two girls called Rachel and Allison. Veronica wondered how Betty spent longer than 20 minutes with them. She was certain she couldn't. Once again, she was reminded that it wasn't only Archie she had left when she went to New York. She had also abandoned her best friend, with no warning. Betty hadn't even known that Archie and Veronica had been fighting in the days leading up to her departure. 

Polly was Betty's maid of honor, but couldn't be there that evening, as she had no one to babysit the twins, who would now be five years old. The dress that they had chosen was beautiful, a lovely silvery color, backless and floor length. The style was amazing, and Veronica promised she would get her one the next day, in preparation for Saturday's rehearsal. Betty told her which store it was from, and apologized for not being able to come with her, but she explained that she was very busy with wedding preparation. 

By 9 o'clock the other two girls had left, leaving Betty and Veronica, and also Jughead, who had wandered in. Veronica, knowing that Jughead wasn't her biggest fan, decided to leave. It was still light out, so she walked home, leaving Betty and Jughead curled up on the sofa. She was so happy for her best friend, but wasn't necessarily looking forward to the wedding, as it meant being closer to leaving Riverdale, for the second time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some sensitive and potentially upsetting content. This includes mentions of abortion and miscarriage.

The rest of the week flew by, and soon Veronica was waking up on Saturday. Her and Archie were going to get ready at their apartment, and then head over to Betty's parents house for the rehearsal, as that was where the reception was being held. Not everything was quite ready yet, Betty had told her, but they still had another week at least. 

Veronica and Archie spent the whole day prepping, but by 7 o'clock they were ready. Veronica emerged from her room to find Archie waiting in the hallway. They both stopped and stared at each other. He looked so attractive in his black suit, and for a moment Veronica suddenly missed him so much it hurt.

"Veronica, uh, you look amazing." Archie said, unable to stop staring. 

"And you, Archie, are still unable to tie a tie properly", Veronica noted. "Let me sort it out."

She stepped closer to him, and loosened his tie, before retying it properly. She dusted off the shoulders of his jacket, before resting her hands on his chest. "There we go."

He murmured thanks, and she found herself captivated by his eyes for a minute, before realizing their close proximity and stepping away quickly. 

"Let's go." Archie said, clearing his throat and opening their front door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rehearsal dinner went really well. It was lovely for Veronica to see Betty's family again, especially Polly and the twins, who were so big now. It was held in the Cooper's garden, as the reception would be, and although all of the decorations were not finished, it looked lovely. 

Veronica had really enjoyed herself, and she was excited for the wedding next week now. However, her good mood was dampened when she saw Archie leave the house, with one of the bridesmaids, Allison. 'The boring one' Veronica thought bitterly, then scolded herself for being such a bitch. She heard his loud pickup truck start and rev off. 

Soon, she headed over to Betty, and told her she was going to take off. When Betty discovered she was going to walk home, she called Jughead over and told him to drop her home. Hugging Betty, Polly and Alice goodbye, she climbed in Jughead's car.

"Where's Archie?" Jughead asked as he pulled out of the driveway. 

"He, uh, left with Allison, one of the bridesmaids." Veronica said. 

"And you're not happy with him." he replied, his voice cold.

"Sorry?" Veronica asked, looking over at him. "He can do what he likes."

"Yeah, he can actually. He earned that right the minute you left him." 

"Jesus, Jughead." she replied, "Bitter much?"

"I am, actually, Veronica." he said harshly. "You tore him apart when you left, you know. You don't get to act like the sad one, when he is finally moving on with his life. Just when he seems to be getting past the heartache you gave him, you waltz back into town. I don't know what you expected, for him to fall at your feet again?"

Jughead finished his little rant, expecting Veronica to shout back, louder. Instead, when he looked over, her head was bent slightly, her dark hair falling over her face. 

"He never told you why I left, did he?" her voice was ragged. She was fiddling with the ring that Archie had got her for her 18th birthday. Jughead was surprised she still wore it. "I was pregnant."

Jughead felt himself gasp slightly. 

"I had already made up my mind; I wasn't going to keep it. But when I told Archie, he was so excited." her voice broke, and Jughead could hear the heaviness of tears in her voice. She turned to look at him, looking utterly heartbroken. "We were 19, Jughead. How could we raise a child?" 

"We got into a massive fight, two days before I left. I mean, we said some really horrible things", Jughead wondered why Archie had never told him. "The next day, we went to the doctor, for some advice really."

Veronica paused, before sighing heavily. "They couldn't find a heartbeat." She cleared her throat, and her voice became more steady. "When we got home, it was clear things had changed. Archie slept on the couch, and I spent the night packing my bags."

"I'm so sorry, Veronica. I never knew." he said heavily, feeling so sorry for the girl sat beside him. 

"You were only defending your best friend, you weren't to know." she said. "Anyway, I'll be out of your hair soon enough." 

Jughead turned to her, confused. 

"I'm leaving after the wedding. I'm going back to New York."

"Betty said you were staying for the rest of summer." he argued.

"Please don't tell her yet." Veronica said. "I'll tell her after the wedding. I'm not leaving immediately, it'll be about a week after, I think."

"Can nothing change your mind? It'll really upset Betty." Jughead told her. 

"Jughead, it's killing me being back. I need to get out of Riverdale." Veronica said sadly. 

"I understand." he leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"Anyway, thank you for the ride, Jughead." Veronica started the climb out of the car. 

Jughead watched as she climbed the steps, turning to give him a small wave, before letting herself in the door. As if on cue, lightening struck the sky, and it began to rain heavily. Jughead drove home slowly in the rain, feeling desolate.


End file.
